Under The Sea
by totallycliche01
Summary: May, Leaf and Misty were three carefree mermaids until one day May is forced to leave and live amongst the humans were she will meet a human boy by the name Drew Hayden, and his step-sister Dawn who is secretly a mermaid herself. What will happen in this new world?
1. Let's Race

Under the deep depths of the ocean far away from any buildings, roads or pretty much anything you could make out three figures in the ocean, but in the blink of an eye they were gone, surrounded by bubbles you could barely see them but if you look really close you would see none other than three girls, but not just any girls…mermaids. To humans mermaids were just a myth, made up fantasy's capturing the attention of little girls with wild imaginations, but actually mermaids do exist…and they are not the ones to harm or kill, just care free half fish creatures. The blur continued to move around the ocean circling an island, the only noticeable place in the ocean until you reach the humans land were mermaids don't dare go, fear of getting caught, well most mermaids any way. This island was none other than Mirage Island, the home of the Mirage mermaids. There are hundreds of islands around the world each a home to a group of mermaids.

"I won, told you I was the fastest" said a mermaid with a shimmering lime green tale somewhat complementing her forest green eyes. She had a beautiful face and it helped how her long brunette hair floated in the water.

"Only because you cheated Leaf" replied another mermaid with a light blue tail, matching her cerulean eyes. She had ginger red hair tided up into a pony tail tied up by a pure white shell to stop her hair from coming into her face which very much irritated this mermaid. She as well had a beautiful face which now had an annoyed look towards her fellow mermaid now known as Leaf.

"Yeah Misty's right, that seaweed grabbing our tails was so not called for" said a mermaid with a light red tail, the sun that lit up the ocean shimmering against it. This particular mermaid also had brunette coloured locks that went to her mid-back which now was floating in the water like Leaf's, like the rest of the two mermaids she also had a beautiful face with sapphire coloured eyes rivalling the colour of the ocean. But like Misty her face also has an annoyed expression on it.

"May, don't side with Misty too" Leaf replied giving a disbelieving look on her face.

"Besides both of you could use your powers to control water, you have it for a reason" she continued

"Yeah we do but cheating in a race is not one of the reasons" Misty spoke again her hands crossed

"Why not?" Leaf asked challenging her fellow mermaids

Both May and Misty kept staring at her with an expectant look

"Oh fine, I'm sorry, how about a rematch?" Leaf said. Misty's and May's expressions changed into a smile and both laughed at their friend's face.

"How about we do something else?" Misty replied

"Oh, I know how about we go to the human's land!" May said

"May, you can't!" both mermaids groaned at May well aware of her adventurous attitude

May rolled her saphhire eyes at them

"Come on, I always do it, besides it's not like I actually get out of the water, I only check out the beach, dock, boats…" May trailed of seeing their faces, noticing how she just admitted that she always looked at the humans.

"May you know the consequences if someone were to find out" Misty said

"But they never see me, please come me with me just once, please, please, pleaseee" May said giving them her best puppy dog face.

"Finnnee" Both girls groaned giving in.

May cheered and while doing so made a bunch of bubbles with her tail.

"But only for 10 minutes then we return back to Mirage Island" Leaf confirmed

"Who cares, let's go" May said and started swimming away from the island and the other two following her.


	2. Rescue

**AT THE BEACH-**

Three heads resurfaced from the water keeping themselves and especially their tails hidden.

"Why do they put that white cream on their skin, it looks disgusting" Misty asked with a disgusted face on her face watching a women put the substance on a child

"It's called sunscreen, they put it on themselves to protect themselves from the sun apparently" May replied

"And you know this how?" Leaf asked septically

"Weeellll… you know how I told you I watch the humans a lot, well I mean a lot" May said and Misty and Leaf gave her disapproving looks.

"HELP…H-HELP!" a voice called out, all three mermaids snapped their heads to the direction of the shout. In the distance they saw a little girl flailing her arms around and screaming, no one saw since she was so far away.

"Girls, we have to help her, she's drowning!" May shouted

"May you know we can't, it's against the law for a mermaid to come in any compact with a human" Misty said with a distressed look on her face. She wanted to help but she knew she couldn't.

"B-But!"

"I'm so sorry May, b-but we can't" Leaf said with the same look on her face as Misty's.

The girl was now sinking.

May looked towards her friends.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and dove into the water ignoring the shouts of her best friends.

May looked at the little girl sinking and quickly swam to her as fast as she could, once she reached her she grabbed her around the waist and swam to the surface as fast as she could. 'I can't go to shore, they'll see me' May thought, she found a suitable place behind some rocks and quickly swam there the girl still in her arms. She placed her on the sand, which was a bit difficult due to her tail being out of water and adding a huge amount of weight. The girl still wasn't waking up, May lifted up her right arm towards the girl tilting it slightly, all of a sudden some water floated out from her mouth in a long thin starnd being controlled by May.

Mermaids had the power to manipulate water, May was getting the water the girl swallowed from the ocean out of her system.

A second later the girl started coughing, May took this as a chance to escape knowing the girl would be alright. Luckily the girl didn't see her tail but she did catch a glimpse of her saviour. Once May was in the water completely she smiled slightly at herself.

"MAY!" Said girl turned around to see her two best friends coming towards her and attacking her with a hug making a huge splash.

"May, don't ever do that again, we were so scared" Misty said finally letting go

"It's ok you guys, she never saw me" May replied smiling a reassuring smile towards them.

"Maybelle Melanie Maple you are never coming here without us ever again" Leaf said addressing May by her full name.

May giggled and nodded yes. They all swam back to Mirage Island, going back to their other mermaid friends and …little did they know what was going to happen next.

May, Misty and Leaf were nearing Mirage island, but were stopped by two mermaids each with blonde hair and a beautiful face. The girls knew them as Raina and Melanie, to the everyone mermaid in Mirage island they were highly respected as it is their job to protect them, they were the mermaid council in other words.

"Raina, Melanie, what are you doing here?" Leaf questioned

"We are here to do our job" Raina said, the girls looked at them confused. Melanie sighed before continuing.

"Maybelle, we know that you have just recently been to the land people's area, and we also know about you helping a human girl, you know very well that, that is against the law"

"I-I know, but she didn't see me and I was only trying to help" May stuttered a worried look on her face as well as her friends.

"And by doing this you have put our kind at risk…you have been casted out, your friends may not follow" Raina said, looking passive as she said she last few words.

May, Misty and Leaf all gasped, to be casted out meant, you had to leave the pod and never come back.


	3. Legs

"B-But, were will I g-go?" May asked tears coming out of her eyes

"I'm sorry but that is up to you, Misty, Leaf say your goodbyes" Melanie said

All three young mermaids couldn't even move from what they just heard.

"You c-can't do this, we've been best friends since b-birth, and now you are telling us that we are never going to see M-May ever again" Leaf managed to sputter out.

"I'm sorry, we will be in Mirage Island" Raina said and her and Melanie dove under water again and swam towards the island.

The three mermaids didn't say anything until May finally uttered a few words

"I-I'll miss y-you girls so much" May said and they all gathered together in a group hug, tears pouring over all their faces.

Eventually they broke away from the hug

"Don't f-forget us…ever" Misty said

"Never" May said tears streaming down her face.

"H-hey remember we always have our moon rings, as long as you have that we'll always be connected" Leaf said

May looked down at an elegant ring on her finger, it was a ruby in a circular shape enclosed by silver which formed a ring. Each girl had one, it's were most of their power comes from. Misty and Leafs were exactly the same as May's except for the fact that Misty's was a sapphire and Leaf's was a light shade green matching her tail.

They weren't the only mermaids with a moon ring, mermaids from Mirage Island as well as mermaids all over the world also had their own with a specific gem, only when a mermaid shows themselves as worthy do they receive a moon ring. It stores the moon's energy until it eventually runs out before the next full moon came.

"A-Always optimistic aren't we Leaf" May said with a chocked out laugh.

"I promise I'll never forget you" May said

"We won't either" Both Misty and Leaf said in unison

All three girls had one last hug.

"Goodbye" May whispered diving into the ocean.

The two mermaids looked towards the part of the ocean the best friend headed and started crying, before finally joining the rest of the mermaids were they saw that they weren't the only ones who were upset towards May's departure. The younger mermaids had tears in their eyes and the older mermaids had a passive look on their faces. It was no doubt that they very much loved the fellow mermaid who had now left their lives.

 **TWO DAYS LATER, May's P.O.V**

I have absolutely no idea where I was, it's only been two days and I still can't stop feeling depressed leaving my home and my best friends, but I knew I couldn't go back so I kept swimming with my tail going up and down gently trying to find a place to stay. I was so tired I don't know how long I can keep this up. As I kept swimming I found the same beach were I had rescued the girl, with that thought in my head a small smile graced up, I don't regret saving her. I hid behind some rocks that were partly submerged in water so the humans didn't see me.

Then I got an idea, why don't I…actually go to the humans land. I mean I have plenty of knowledge of them so I wouldn't look like a freak, but it's a mermaid law that I can't…although I've already been outcasted out, what could happen. My mind kept battling each other but I eventually decided that i will live amongst the humans, I've got nowhere else to go.

Besides I always wanted to try walking on legs. I swam a fair amount away from the beach were all the land people were located and I started using my arms to get completely on the sand which was really hard since my tail was dragging me down. I took out my moon ring from my finger and placed it on the sand in front of me, I sure hoped this works. I focused my energy as much as I could and before I knew it my tail started glowing a misty red before it was replaced by two long slim legs. I slowly got up, my legs shaking.

"This is so weird" I muttered under my breath, i grabbed my moon ring and put it back on my finger

Ok step one complete, now I need some clothes, I looked around and finally I found some clothes placed on top of a rock, but it would be a long walk especially with these legs. I sighed and took one step forward before I face planted on the sand. I sighed in frustrated but none the less i kept taking steps, I think I finally got the hang of this, but then I tripped over a rock again...spoke too soon. I got up again and after what felt like hours I finally grabbed the clothes and quickly walked back to my place far away from here. Before I knew it I was running…RUNNING.

I couldn't help laughing as I continued to run back to the far part of the beach. I put on the newly founded clothes. It was a blue tank top which kind of matched my eyes and some short jean shorts. As for shoes they were plain light blue sandals.


	4. Solidad

**Disclaimer: totallycliche01 does not own Pokemon, all rights go to their proper owners**

I looked town at my reflection in the ocean, that's when I finally noticed my hair. It was actually completed dry, going to my mid-back in waves. But it kept getting in my face due to the wind which really irritated me so I took out a shell clip I always kept in my hair, it was a birthday present from Leaf. I put my hair in a messy bun. With little strands of hair framing my face.

Feeling as I looked fine I finally took my leave, away from the beach towards all the streets, parks, cars and so many other building and machines. They even had nature in this land too, they have trees and flowers and everything, this is so exciting. I finally found a place to stay, I just wish Misty and Leaf were here with me, but I knew I had to cheer up, they wouldn't want me to be depressed.

I kept walking and as I was about to cross a road a car drove past nearly hitting me. I yelped. How was I supposed to cross this. I kept thinking of possibilities but this was getting impossible. Then a little girl came up to some pole and pressed a strange button and smiled at me, I smiled back at her but still was fairly confused before a strange noise broke me out of my senses.

I noticed the girl and some other humans crossing the road so I quickly followed their lead. I was pretty proud of myself for figuring it out but then I saw this huge house away from the busy streets. I walked towards it and saw a door. I knocked on it but I realised it was open. I stepped inside. The first thing that caught my attention was chairs, why do humans have so many places to sit. I kept walking throughout the box they call a house. Until a CAT walked in front of me, I was freaked out so bad.

"AHHH!" I screamed and backed up against the wall

The cat had pure white fur but it's eyes were so scary. It licked itself and I couldn't help but gag before it started making its way towards me.

"Meow" it purred

"S-TAY B-ACK!" I shouted making the cat stop and tilted it's head in confusion.

"What are you doing in my house?" A women voice said sternly before walking up to the cat and picked it up

"You're scaring Angel with your screaming" She said petting the cat as it meowed again.

"I'm scaring it, that thing tried to attack me with its claws" I said still backed up against the wall.

"Enough of this nonsense, who are you and what are you doing in my house?" She said sternly

"My name's May, and I just wanted to check the house out" I said finally calming down

"You can't just walk in here like you own this place, you could get arrested for this you know"

Huh?

"Arrested?" I questioned

"Yeah, when you go to j-" her stopped talking for some reason, she was staring at something, I followed her gaze and I realized she was staring at my moon ring.

"W-Where did you get that?" She questioned with a disbelieving look on her face.

"It's mine" I confirmed

"Impossible, you must of stolen it, hand it over"

"What, no way, you can't take this from me!" I said

"Hand it over or I'll call the cops''

I hesitantly took the magical ring from my finger and gave it to her.

"Now get out"

"B-But!"

"I said get out unless you want to go to jail"

I stared at her in shock but eventually I made my ways out the door and she shut it. I waited about 5 minutes before silently going inside, no way am I letting her take that ring away from me.

Thanks so much for reading and please review!


	5. School!

**Disclaimer: totallycliche01 does not own Pokemon, all rights go to their proper owners**

I kept going in circles trying to find the ring, but this place is huge and I'm surprised that women hasn't found me yet it's like she vanished, but that's impossible. I went into a room I have yet to have looked in, it was full of books but a particular one caught my attention. The title was 'Mermaid Myths'.

"I didn't even know they made books like this" I muttered and I started pulling the book out of its place, but all of a sudden the book shelve next to me split into half showing an entrance. I was astounded. I walked through and the book shelves collided together again. Apparently whatever is in here she wants to keep hidden.

There was a staircase made out of stone going down so I kept following it. As a made it into a room nicely decorated with all these different trinkeets, I saw a lot of bottles filling with who knows what so I didn't touch it, there was golden coins and priceless necklaces and ring in shelves made out of stone too, the stone was similar to the colour of dry sand, the whole room which kind of reminded me of the ocean the smell of salt also entered my nose.

I followed the scent and entered a similar room but this one had a little pool surrounded by stone, but the water came from the ocean, why would she want this in here. My thoughts were interrupted as a figure came out of the pool, it was the women but what shocked me the most was that she had a coral pink tail. She was a…mermaid. Once she saw me she looked down.

 **BOTH ON THE TERRACE**

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V**

"Ok, you know my secret, now go just tell the authorities or something" the women said

"I just want my moon ring back" May said holding her palm towards her

"You know of its power"

"Well if you just gave me time to explain you'll know that I'm not going to tell anyone that you're a mermaid because I'm one too" May said

"I-I haven't seen another mermaid for as long as I can remember" the women said looking down but then she handed back the red ring back to May.

May took this time to take in her appearance, she was about 2 heads taller than her and she had coral pink hair and striking navy eyes, her outfit consisted of a long yellow skirt, a light pink shirt and a red vest to finish of the look, she also was very pretty for her age.

"And what's your name?" May asked curious

"Solidad, and I apologise for my previous outburst I'm not always like that" she said giving a warm smile

"No problem…I should be going now" May said walking out

"Wait!" shouted Solidad grabbing May' wrist

"You know this is a big house and I'm sure you need a place to stay?" Solidad questioned giving her a small smile, while May broke out into a huge grin and tackled her in a hug.

"Thank you!" May screamed finally releasing her grip

"Follow me"

Solidad led May to a medium sized room with a window. It had a queen sized bed with light red sheets and white pillows. It had pale blue wallpaper and a white cupboard decorated in red rose sketches.

"You could add your little touches if you want as you get comfortable" said Solidad

"Are you sure I won't be a bother, you should know that I was casted out and I will be here for a long time" May said looking into Solidad's eyes with concern.

"I'm sure, we'll get to know each other more soon, now get some sleep and we'll figure all the other things like your clothes and stuff eventually" Solidad replied closing the door leaving May to herself.

"Oh and you'll also start school tomorrow" Solidad said opening the door again.

"WHAT!" May screamed wide eyed but Solidad already left and May just sighed on the bed she found it very uncomfortable and with much difficulty she eventually fell asleep.

 **THE NEXT DAY MAY'S P.O.V**

I was walking to school with Solidad beside me but apparently in this world I'm going to be her 'niece' and she's going to be my 'aunt'. She gave me all the essentials including books, pencil case, bag, my locker combination and my time table. I was wearing the same outfit as yesterday but I also added a light blue bracelet Solidad let me borrow.

"Alright May, good luck and keep it on the low if you can" Solidad warned

When I was eating breakfast I discovered that Solidad was the principle here, and the High School was called Gardenia High. There was one word I would describe me as right now…NERVOUS. But I have to admit I was kind of excited. I always wanted to know what land people do in school.

Solidad walked me to my first classroom which was actually called Homeroom and you don't learn anything and I'm fine with that, I'm not the brightest light jellyfish, Leaf was always the smart one. Solidad said she was late for a meeting and left me be. I sighed before knocking on the door.

 **DREW'S P.O.V**

I was sitting beside Gary and we were both surrounded by fan girls, Gary started flirting with them with a flirtatious smile while I just listened to the comments but still I was bored out of my mind. Gary had brown hair that was spiked up, he had black pants with a purple shirt and black jacket. My other two friends Paul and Ash were sitting in front of us, Paul was sitting there with an emotionless face while Ash kept talking nonstop about food.

Gary was the playboy in our school, he has a new girl with him every week but he still is my best friend out of the three but I'm still really close to Paul and Ash.

Ash is pretty much a rock, he's really dense, he's also enthusiastic and cheerful which can get annoying occasionally but most of all his stomach was like a black hole, he eats pretty much anything without swallowing, he had black messy hair he covered up with a red and white hat, he had on white pants with a red shirt.

Then there's Paul, he's really quiet and only replies when he needs to and the only expression I've seen on his face is anger and frustration which is mostly caused by Ash, I don't think I have ever seen him smile only smirk when he finds something funny, he has purple hair and he is wearing a black jumper with black pants and a black shirt.

As for me I'm known as amazing, hot, active etc. by the girls but by my friends they see me as arrogant, well if you're as amazing as me it's kind of hard not to be, ask Gary. I have green hair with matching emerald eyes as they say and I'm wearing black jeans pants with a light green shirt and a black jacket.

"Drewww, you better make those girls stop talking I'm trying to finish my homework here, it's next lesson" Dawn groaned, she had midnight blue hair which was currently let out reaching just past her shoulders with navy blue eyes, she's my adopted sister, my family and I found her near a beach scared so my parents decided to adopt her, that was when she was 10, now she's 15 and I'm 16. The boys in my class think she's pretty cute but she's not my type, besides that would be weird.

Dawn was wearing a short jean shirt with a brown leather belt matching her brown ugg boots. She was also wearing a light pink off shoulder top. Before I could finish my thoughts there was a knock at the door and Mr. Sky went to open it and revealed a brunette wearing a dark blue tank top, blue, sandals, jeans shorts and a blue bracelet. She had her hair in a fish braid, her looks weren't bad but none the less she was going to be another fangirl to add to the list.

But what striked me the most was her eyes, they were as blue as the ocean but I composed myself once again and charmingly smirked; some girls squealed. This girl was no different, in a day she'll be begging for my attention.

"Okay class, today we have a new student, please move back to your seats" Mr Sky said and the girls around Gary and i groaned and went back to their seats.

"Please introduce yourself dear" Mr Sky said to the girl

"Hi, my name is May Maple and I'm 15, it's nice to meet you" the newbie said with a bright smile facing the class.

"Now Miss. Maple please sit wherever there is a seat available and then class you can continue to talk amongst yourselves" Mr Sky said and went back to his table to do who knows what.

There was an available seat right next to me and when I saw her coming my way I knew she was going to sit next to me and I just rolled my eyes. But as she passed me I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. I averted my eyes to the direction she was heading and saw her stop by Dawn.

"Hey, is it alright if I sit here?" she asked

"Sure!" Dawn said excitedly and once May was seated Dawn started up a conversation.

"My name is Dawn, Dawn Berlitz, nice to meet ya" Dawn said holding out her hand and May took it.

"You too" newbie said returning the smile.

"New chick's pretty cute eh?" Gary suggested with a smirk that rivalled mine

"Same old, same old" I replied flicking my hair.

"Yeah right, she walked past you like you were trash, it was quite hilarious I may add" he continued

"No way, your aunt is the principle, that's so cool" Dawn said breaking us of off our conversation, I decided to see what this girl is about.

"The principles your aunt huh?, you're gonna need the advantage, you definitely look like an airhead" I said joining the conversation.

"I'm not an airhead, what's your problem Grasshead?!" she replied, hm she seems to have a fiesty attitude, that's new.

"If you must know, I'm the great Drew Hayden"

"And I'm the fabulous Gary Oak" Gary said joining me

"Is this school filled with arrogant jerks" May said questioning Dawn

"An estimated result of 70% are jerks while the rest are nice" Dawn commented

"Ouch, that hurt" Gary said mockingly as he placed his hand against his heart

"Deal with it Gary" Dawn said rolling her eyes, than Gary turned his attention to the newbie

"So how about you, me, I'll pick you up at seven?" Gary questioned although it sounded more like a command. May looked at him as if he's crazy

"I just met you, what makes you think I'll go out with you!?"

Dawn bursted out laughing seeing Gary being rejected while I chuckled at Gary's expression

"Oh my gosh, that was hilarious, I haven't seen Gary been rejected by anyone besides me, I think I just found my best friend" Dawn said putting a hand over April's shoulder while she smiled brightly.

The bell just rang and everyone was walking out of class.

"Let's go May, you've got math with me" Dawn said before she grabbed May's wrist and ran.

"What was that about?" Ash said walking up to Gary and I with Paul

"Apparently my sis just found herself a best friend" I replied

"Whatever" Paul said heading out the door to class and I followed him since we are going to the same room: Maths


End file.
